Lightning's Birthday
by pacman2389
Summary: Naruto is trying to plan a surprise birthday party for Lightning but Lightning thinks otherwise.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Hi guys it's been awhile and I'm sorry I was not able to update in such a long time. I have been a little distracted these couple of weeks and have just not found the time to be able to do updates for my other stories. I'm sorry for that, I have been so distracted but when your in College and have to maintain scholarships and find a way to raise up enough money to pay for the rest of your tuition, then you'll understand but I guess that is kind of a poor excuse since I techinally did have time to update but at the end of the day these past weeks I've just been so tired I just was not able too. For all those who has been following my stories I just want to say that I appreciate your support(even though not all of you review, but that's cool) and I am honored that ya'll would take the time to read my stories. But enough of the apologies already, I thought about this idea in my head in my car on the way to work and I couldn't stop myself from laughing thinking about it so I decided to write it and post it for the whole world(internet) to see. So I hope you enjoy it.**

In Cocoon deep in the city of Bodhum there was a spiky blond man walking through the market street; pondering something series.

_"Damn it! Eclair birthday is coming up soon and I still have no idea what to give her!" _the blond spiky man thought

The man continued to walk through the market peeking inside the stores trying to find clues on what would be the perfect birthday present.

"Hey Naruto!"

The man immediatly turned around to face the man who was calling out to him

"Oh, hey Snow what are you doing in the market today?"

"Oh well Serah sent me out to get a couple of things, what are you doing here?"

"(Sigh) I've been trying to think of a present for to give to Lightning but can't think of anything that she would like"

"Wow really did you think of Flowers?"

"No she hate flowers think that it's such a waste to give somebody a gift that is just going to die in a week"

"Okay how about perfume?"

"No that's not going to work either, she'll never use that stuff becaues she says it give her scent away when she's on mission"

"How about chocolate?"

"Nah she'll just say that if she eat that crap she'll gain weight"

"Jewery?"

"No she'll never wear it"

"How about make up?"

"Are you kidding me Snow this is Lightning were talking about"

"Well I'm sorry Naruto but that's all I can think of right now, I guess your screwed"

All Naruto could do is put his head down in shame of that fact that he could not think of finding a present for his girlfriend, which Snow realized and decided to try to cheer Naruto up.

"Hey I was just kidding you know, cheer up alright. Lightning is going to love anything that you give her so you shouldn't get to hung up over this"

"I know that's what makes it so hard! I know that Lightning is going to like anything I give her but if I get her a crappy gift then she'll just pretend to like it and not tell me how she really feels."

"Well think about it then Naruto, Lightning isn't your average woman and she's obviously not going to like the stuff that most woman do, think about it Naruto, Lighting is the biggest tomboy I've ever met so instead of think about what women like you should-" Snow began to say but was quickly interrupted

"Then I should be thinking about stuff that MEN like!"

All of a sudden it was all so clear to Naruto. The reason why Naruot could not think about any thing good to give Lightning was becaues he was thinking about the traditional stuff guys buy for there girlfriends. But Lightning was completely different none of that girly crap was going to work on her.

"Wait Naruto that's not what I meant-" Snow began to says

"Thanks Snow!"

Naruto said and rushed of into the market street in search of the perfect gift for his girlfriend leaving Snow there slightly confused.

_"Naruto couldn't possibly took what I said serous could he?...Nah...but then again this is Naruto"_

After searching for a few more hours with his new found confidence. Naruto was finally able to find the perfect gift for Lightning, he could purchase the gift and proceeded to walk home until an idea came to him.

"_Man Lightning going to love my gift I'm such a genuise, hey wait I wonder what Serah might think of my gift for Lightning"_

Naruto then rushed his way to Serah and Snow new house that they got shortly after she and Snow finally got married. Everyone loved the idea of those two finally tieing that knot and find there own place so they could start a family. Well almost everyone Lightning was not to thrilled about her little sister moving out to live with Snow it took alot of convince but Lightning finally gave in and let Serah finally move out.

When Naruto finally reached the house he was immediatly met by Serah and Snow

"Hey guys I finally found the perfect gift for Lightning"

Naruto then walked into the house and sat down in the kitchen with Snow and Serah and he showed the item he bought for Lightning

"Wow Naruto I really think you got it right this time" Snow says

"I think Eclair is going to love this" Serah says

"Yeah thanks but this only part of the gift I want to give Lightning for her birthday"

"Huh what do you mean Naruto? Serah asked him

"I want to throw a surprised birthday party for her"

"What are you serous Naruto?" Snow asked

"Yeah thats part of the reason why I came here. I was wondering if you could help me set this up Serah"

"Huh you want me to help you?"

"Yeah because your here sister and no one would know what she would want at her birthday party more then her, right?"

"Yeah I guess your right Naruto. Sure I'll help out and Snow can help too"

"Huh, why me!"

"Because you have nothing better to do and beside it will be fun right"

"Well yeah I guess so, sure I'll help out"

"Thanks just make sure that Lightning does not find about this, okay"

"Sure Naruto your secert safe with us" Serah says and then looks at the clock

"Um you better get home Naruto it's getting really late and I'm sure Lightning will be wondering where you are"

Naruto then looked down to his phone and saw that he had over ten messages on his phone in the last two hours

"Yeah I guess your right, so I'll see you tomarrow about the party okay"

"Alright see you tomarrow Naruto"

Naruto then waved goodbye to them exit the house and rushed back home to his girlfriend.

Lightning was currently sharping her gunblade to keep herself preoccupied she continued to look back and forth from the clock to the door entrance of the house wondering where Naruto was. He had lefted the house hours ago not telling her where he was going or why and she was not able to get into contact with him ever since. Lighting did not like have to worry about where he was or what he was doing and the longer he continued to stay out the more she began to worry.

Just then the door entrance to house open and revealing Naruto walking into the house and met by Lightning glaring at him

"Naruto where the hell have you been!"

Naruto immediaty froze when he was met by his angry girlfriend icy tone

"Oh...um...I...was...out"

"I know that, what were you doing?"

_"Shit I can't tell her the truth, but I can't not tell her anything. I got to think of a good excuse"_

"Um you see I was with...Sazh working on his new airship"

"Really I thought Sazh forbid you to touch another one of his airship since you crashed the last one"

Naruto began to scratch his head and give a reassuring smile

"Well I guess he forgave me and besides last time wasn't my fault anyways"

"Naruto you tried to land the ship at top speed without setting up the landing brake"

"Yeah well he forgave me and he let me come over so he could give me pointers on his new ship, that's what took me so long"

"Well I guess as long as your okay then I guess it's fine just let me know next time you'll be out so late"

"Yeah sure thing"

Lightning then walked to Naruto and kissed him goodnight made her way to bedroom

_"Wow she really bought that, well it's not like my excuse was so hard to believe it really was not my fault that airship crash, Sazh should of told be about the landing brakes in the first place."_

Naruto then decided to make his way to the bedroom and join her in sleeping for the rest of the night

Then next morning Naruto wake up extra early before Lightning woke up so he could sneak out without her knowing and make his over to Serah where he could plan Lightning surprise birthday party.

Lightning later on woke up and found out that Naruto was no way to be found she figured that he probley made his over to Sazh to get som more pointers on his new airship. Even though Naruto has crashed other of Sazh airships before and Sazh always eventual would forgive him, Sazh would never forgive Naruto this fast for crashing one of his airship since it would usually take a few months for Sazh to forgive Naruto but Naruto crashed Sazh airship a few weeks ago it didn't make much sense.

But despite this Lightning decided to call Sazh and make sure that Naruto doesn't stay out to long. Lightning got up of bed and made her way to the phone and dialed Sazh home number and waited till Sazh picked up his phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Sazh how are you?"

"_Hey how's it going solider?_

"Fine Sazh, I understand that you and Naruto have stay out late last night working on the new airship I was calling to-"

_"WHAT! THERE NO CHANCE IN HELL I'LL EVER LATE THAT BRAT TOUCH ANOTHER ONE OF MY SHIPS!"_

"What? Sazh are you saying that you haven't forgive him yet?"

"_HELL NO! AND LET THAT BRAT KNOW THAT HE STILL OWES ME GIL FROM THE DAMAGES-"_

Lightning immediatly hung up the phone cuting Sazh's rant off

"So Naruto lied to me about where he was last night, why would he lie to me, what does he have hid from me?"

Lighting just did not understand Naruto never lied to her before and the past few days he has been acting strange and now he was sneaking off not telling her where he was going or what he was doing. There was no reason for him to act like this unless...

"He couldn't be seing another women could he?"

Lightning knew that Naruto was seen as a hero of Cocoon and there was a huge number of women how couldn't wait to get there claws on him some even tried there advances on him whenever Lightning wasn't around. Lightning knew that this was going on but she never that Naruto would be stupid enough to go along with it.

The more Lightning began to think about this theory, the more angry she became the thought of Naruto **Her** Naruto laying in bed with some bimbo while she was staying at home worry about him.

Meanwhile Naruto began to feel a bone chilling fear run through his spine as he was going over the plans for Lighting birthday party.

"What's wrong Naruto, you look like you just seen a ghost?" Serah asked

"Um...nothing I just felt like my life just past through my eyes a moment ago."

Naruto decided to ignore that bone chilling feeling and focus on planing Lightning party.

Over the next several hours Naruto, Serah and Snow were able to make all the plans nessary to make the party successful they even decided to get Hope, Vanille, Fang involved as well there were going to get Sazh to help but decided against it since Naruto was still avoiding him untill he cooled off a little.

When Naruto finished he made his way back home hoping that Lightning was already asleep, but unfornatuatly for him he was met by Lightning angry glare

"Um...hey what are still doing up Eclair?"

"Naruto what the hell have you been doing!"

"Like I said I have been with Sazh, he's giving me pointers on his new airship"

Lightning began glare even harder at Naruto excuse

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Fine then I'm going to bed" Lighning said and walked to the bedroom without even looking at Naruto

"Okay" Naruto then followed her but soon as he made his way to the door Lightning slamed the bedroom door in his face hard

Naruto was stunned for a moment and then tried to open the door only to realized that it was locked.

"Um Eclair I think you locked me out"

"Oh I'm sure you can manage sleeping outside for now on"

"Oh come on Eclair we only have one bed and what am I supposed to sleep with"

Just then the door began to open much to Naruto relief

"See I knew you couldn't leave your precious Naruto all alone-" Naruto said but was interrupted when a pillow smacked him dead in the face send him back to fall on his ass. As soon as Naruto picked himself up he saw that Lightning slammd the door and locked it agian leaving Naruto there confused

Over the next several days Naruto continued to the same routine as Lightning continued to get more angry at Naruto for hiding secerts from her.

Lightning decided that she had enough of Naruto snecking behind her back and decide to search through his stuff to find out what Naruto was up to. She continued to look through his stuff but was unsuccessful to find anything important. It seems that Naruto was extremly unorganized with his stuff and it was hard for Lightning track what he was doing. Lightning was about to give up until she finally found a little not that was left in his back pocket in the pants he worn the day before.

As lightning took the not to look at it she read that Naruto reserved a reservation at one of the most expensive hotels in Cocoon. See this Lightning could not help but think that Naruto was meeting up with some woman there. The more she began to realised this the more began to feel heart broken that Naruto would actually do such a thing to her, but if Naruto thought he was going to get away with that he had another thing coming. Lightning quickly grab her gunblade and made her way the hotel.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang has been putting the final touches on the decoration for Lightning surprise birthday. Naruto resevered the largest room at the best hotal in all of Bodhum. Naruto figured that since Naruto has not been able to sleep in the same room as Lightning for almost a week he should go all out for her even if it meant that he would not be able to pay Sazh back for crashing his airship. If it meant make Lightning happy it was worth it.

Naruto turn to everybody in the room as they finished and everything was ready all they needed now was Lightning to show up and there could surprise her.

"Okay guys I want to thank ya'll for help me out so much these past couple of day"

"No problem Naruto we wanted do something for Lightning birthday too" Serah said

"Well the only thing to do now is get her back here and-" Naruto began to say but was interrupted

All of a sudden there was a huge bang coming from the door.

"NARUTO I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Naruto turned around to face the others

"Shit Lightning is here everybody hide!"

Everybody quickly hide as Naruto slowly and and cautously made his way to the door. When he just about to reach he door handle all of sudden Lighting kicked the door open hiting Naruto and sending him flying back landing on the floor.

As Naruto tried to pick himself up he was knocked back down by Lightning fist and was trapped unable to move with Lightning standing on his chest and the tip of her gunblade at his throat.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"What are you talking about Eclair?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT WHERE THE SLUT YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Wait Lightning you got it all wrong! This isn't what you think it is!"

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, NARUTO YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME, I LOVED YOU MORE THEN ANYONE, I WANTED TO MARRY YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

Naruto looked up at her and could see tears running down her face. Right there he realized his mistake of keeping this secret from her a mistake he would not repeat so long as he was with her.

"Um...Eclair" Serah said finally coming out of hiding

Lightning looks up to see her little sister

"Serah what are you doing here"

Just then everybody else decide to come out of hiding which left Lightning speechless. She the began to scan the room and she saw all kinds of decoration and gift along with her favorite food and cake. She then looked back down at Naruto.

"Uh...happy birthday Eclair" Naruto said

And just then everything made sense right then, and she has been so distracted thinking about Naruto that she forgot that today was her own birthday. After Lightning settled down and let Naruto go. The party went surprisingly well, everybody had a good time and Lightning was surprisingly happy through out the party. The gang never seen Lightning smile that much ever. Exspecially when Naruto gave her the present he bought for her a emerale incrested dagger that was beautiful done and perfectly balanced it seemed to be one of Lightning favorite present that night. After the party was over and everybody said goodbye Naruto and Lightning stayed behind to have there own party for the night.

After the there concluded there activity they both collasped on the in the bed with Lightning rest her head on Naruto chest in comfortable silence until Naruto spoke up.

"So earlier, what was that about?"

"Well what do you exspect, you were keeping secerts from me"

"You actually think that I would cheat on you?"

"Well come on Naruto you have almost every girl in Cocoon drooling over you, it's only nature that I would assume you would give in to one of them"

Naruto remain silent for second

"Am I right?"

"Well to tell you the truth Eclair I'm not that brave"

"Excuse me"

"Well don't take this the wrong way but I'm kind of afraid of you, I know if I fooled around would be like commenting suicide"

"That's good"

They continued to lay there for a few more moments until Naruto began to speak again.

"So what was that stuff about you wanting to marry me?"

Naruto waited for a reply but didn't recieve one, he looked down to face Lightning but it seems that she already fallen asleep. Naruto then sigh and rest his head back with the pillow to fall asleep as well before muttering "Happy Birthday Eclair."

**Well guys I hope that you all enjoyed that be sure to let me know what you all think and I'll be sure to update my other stories soon. God is Love Peace out.**


End file.
